


Hello, Professor~

by bum_and_nyoung



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Kinky, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Professor! Jinyoung, Shameless Smut, Student!Jaebum, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bum_and_nyoung/pseuds/bum_and_nyoung
Summary: Jaebum is late for school, and he gets his appropriate punishment from a certain Professor.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxxing (gayfantasticfour)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayfantasticfour/gifts).



> Thanks to @foxxing(ly baby) for the prompt and my entire jjp fam for their love and support. 
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!!!

Jaebum was late for school. Again. It was 7.45 and he had almost decided against school, when he remembered a certain pair of crinkly eyes and awoke with a jolt. He had History today and he couldn't miss it for anything. Jumping out of bed and quickly slipping on a sweatshirt and jeans, he ran out of the house with his bag and a toast in his mouth. 

Jaebum wasn't rushing to school because he didn't want to miss History or whatever. It was actually his professor, a Mr. Park who interested him. He could've taught Ancient Greek and Jaebum would've still attended his class. Every class Jaebum would check him out discreetly from the last bench, going from his earnest sparkling eyes to his luscious pouty pink lips. Sometimes his eyes would wander south, eyeing the man's firm chest, admiring how good a suit looked on him, how tight his trousers were and how good the man would look without any clothes on. Bent in front of him. Moaning-

Jaebum snapped out. He was late and if he didn't want detention from the Dean, he would have to speed up. He ran the last kilometre, huffing and panting as he arrived at the school gate. Thankfully no one was about as he made his way to the classroom. He decided to slip in through the back door, and pretend to have been there the entire time, but-

"Mr. Im. Do you have any particularly substantial excuse for arriving so late to class?"

Jaebum looked sheepishly at Mr. Park, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"I got up late?" 

The class roared with laughter, but Mr. Park was clearly not amused. 

"Meet me after class. "

Jaebum gulped as he sat down. Oh boy, was he in trouble. 

-After Class-

 

Jaebum stayed back nervously, fingers tapping against the desk. Mr. Park was clearly in no hurry as he slowly organised his notes and locked the classroom door.

" Sir, why are you locking the do-"

"Come here Mr. Im. Right in front where I can see you."  
Jaebum gulped visibly and sat down on the first desk, looking anxiously at Mr. Park. 

"You have been a bad boy, Mr. Im. "

HOLY SHIT. Jaebum didn't know what could sound more wrong, especially from his professor's mouth. 

"Umm sir?" 

"Shhhh Mr. Im. You're already in too much trouble. Wouldn't it be better to just listen to Teacher?? " 

Jinyoung said, placing a finger on Jaebum's lips. 

Jaebum widened his eyes. Why was every word his professor was saying sounding so sinful? Why was the finger on his lip? Didn't this seem a bit too sexual? 

Jinyoung poked the finger at the entrance of Jaebum's mouth and whispered unto his ear. 

"Suck It."

Jaebum gulped and slowly opened his mouth and took in the long slender finger, slowly sucking on it while looking at Mr. Park. 

Jinyoung couldn't take his eyes of how sexy the boy looked right now, sucking his finger as if it was a Lollipop. Although he did have something slightly bigger than just the finger prepared for him. 

"Get down on your knees Mr. Im."

Jaebum widened his eyes and wasn't going to move until he felt a sharp slap on his ass cheek. Moments later, a slightly impatient growl came from his right side. 

"I said, down on your knees, you bad boy."

Jaebum shivered involuntarily and sank to his knees, admiring the view. He was still bewildered by the turn of events, but he couldn't say he hadn't been enjoying the attention. He reached to remove Jinyoung's buckle and didn't miss the slight groan that slipped out the older man's mouth. He pulled down the pants and boxers, and gasped at what he saw. His dick was huge and slender, hardening under Jaebum's touch and drops of precome collecting at the tip. Jaebum opened his mouth in awe and Jinyoung smirked. 

"Lets not waste time shall we? "

Saying this, Jinyoung slowly inched his hard on towards Jaebum's inviting mouth. Jaebum began sucking him slowly, alternating between blowing and licking Jinyoung's cock. Jinyoung watched as his whole dick disappeared in Jaebum's mouth, and he came from that alone. He grabbed the boy's hair and began to thrust in a little, and smirked when he heard Jaebum whimper loudly. 

He had been waiting for this for so long. Every day he would admire the boy, with his toned muscles and large back, something Jinyoung never had. He'd always wondered how lovely and ruined Jaebum would look below him, moaning around his pounding dick, screaming his name. Today, he was going to make dreams a reality. 

Jaebum started blowing Jinyoung faster, cum already dribbling down his mouth and chin. Every time he licked the tip or slightly bit down on his cock, Jinyoung would groan and Jaebum reveled in it. 

Suddenly, Jinyoung grabbed Jaebum's hair and pushed his head until it hit the desk behind and began fucking Jaebum's mouth. He needed to be rough and could not control it anymore. He fucked his mouth hard and rough, making the younger boy gag slightly and make his eyes water. Finally, Jinyoung, mesmerised by the image in front of him and the feeling of Jaebum's mouth, came hard into the boy's mouth. 

Said boy realised what was happening, and he willingly swallowed all the cum, even licking the little drops of the clock and his lips, looking up at Jinyoung like a cat who had had all the cream. 

 

Jinyoung smirked and stroked the younger's hair, watching Jaebum mewl under the soft touch. 

Suddenly their positions switched, and Jinyoung was surprised to find himself under Jaebum. The younger boy smirked at him, before kissing him with a fervour, he had never felt with his other partners. He kissed back, slowly sliding his tongue into the boy's hot wet cavern and smirked on hearing a throaty moan. He let his hands work in autopilot, removing his student's clothes as fast as he could, lips still glued to Jaebum's lips. 

Jaebum started undoing both their pants, stroking Jinyoung's semi half hard-on through his expensive trousers. Jinyoung whimpered slightly, bucking against Jaebum's large palm. Jaebum slowly removed the smaller's boxers, while softly stroking Jinyoung's throbbing dick and earning cat whimpers from his professor. 

Slowly he slid one finger into Jinyoung's tight hole, growling at the feeling of the wet hole clenching around his fingers. Beneath him, Jinyoung shuddered in pleasure, frantically thrusting into Jaebum. 

"M...mmore.....Please... "

Jaebum obliged, sticking yet another stubby finger into Jinyoung's tight hole, relishing the groans being emitted by the older man. He suddenly decided to enter another one of his fingers without warning, causing Jinyoung to shout in pain. 

" Jaebum!"

Soon the pain disappeared and Jinyoung could only whimper against the feeling, the feeling of Jaebum's fingers abusing his hole, bringing him close to his climax. 

Just as he was about to climax, Jaebum stopped fingering him. Jinyoung growled at Jaebum, while the latter just looked at Jinyoung cockily. Thrusting his fingers in front of Jinyoung's lips, he murmured,   
"Suck them clean, professor. "

A shiver passed through Jinyoung's entire body, as he opened his mouth and began to lick and suck Jaebum's fingers, tasting himself and moaning around the taste of it. The very thought of being fucked by his student in such a lewd manner, made his cock harden even more.   
Without warning once again, Jaebum thrust himself into Jinyoung's prepared hole, causing a high pitched yelp to be emitted by the older man. 

Jaebum just smirked and kept thrusting his dick, groaning and almost losing himself in the pure pleasure of fucking Jinyoung. All the while Jinyoung obediently sucked his fingers, moaning and gripping his coat lapels every time Jaebum hit his sweet sensitive spot.

"J... JAE..... So Good........ Good.. "

Jaebum took out his fingers from his mouth and began to pump Jinyoung's cock in one hand, while the other held his neck, looking at those glazed eyes and parted lips while fucking him harder every second, his eyes darkening as he viewed the older man lose complete control of himself in the heat of arousal. 

Jinyoung cried due to the overstimulation, eyes watering at the hand on his neck, lost in the raw pleasure of Jaebum and the intense fucking he was being given. Jaebum came close to Jinyoung's ear, whispering softly "tell me when you're close. " 

Jinyoung nodded, whimpering and moaning loudly at the torture of being fucked so exquisitely. He could feel Jaebum's dick twitching in him, ready to climax. He felt Jaebum hit his sweet spot one more time and with one more pump of his dick, he orgasmed harder than he had ever, streaks of cum coating Jaebums cock and his whole thigh.

Jaebum came a few seconds later, breathing harshly as he continued to ride Jinyoung's orgasm, stroking Jinyoung's cheek softly. 

Jinyoung tried to reduce his erratic breathing, and his breathing almost stopped when he found himself wrapped in warm arms. 

"Professor, can I stay back every day after class?"

 

 

 

 

The end.


End file.
